


A Family Reunited

by SHIR352002



Series: A family at the end of the world. [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Character Death, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony, Protective Tony Stark, Reunions, Sad, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Thanos (Marvel) Dies, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIR352002/pseuds/SHIR352002
Summary: After the parents came together, it's time the son joins.





	A Family Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the second of a series. You can read this without reading the previous one, but I recommend reading that one anyway.
> 
> I tried to write something more happy, didn't work out as well as I hoped.
> 
> English is not my first language.

"On your left."

 

When the portals opened, Steve and Tony were on different sides of the battlefield.

 

When the portals opened, Steve was standing in front of an entire army of aliens seeningly by himself. So he didn't have time to look for more than a second.

 

When the portals opened, Tony was laying on the ground on some corner after being thrown by their very own villian of the decade. So he didn't have the conscious to even look for a second, only later did he realize their helpers were even there.

 

So when the portals opened, neither of them noticed their son had come back to life. Let alone decided that fighting the very Giant that killed him and could very wall do it again, only now in a much less reversible way, was a very bright idea.

 

(But then again, they say kids always take after their fathers.)

 

And so, when out of the corner of his eyes, Tony's eyes finally caught a body dressed in blue and reds and gold swinging around the gory battlefield, his heart sunk and soared exactly at the same time.

 

On the one side, wow, he forgot how much he missed this kid. On the other one, who raised him to make stupid decisions exactly when his parents really needed him to not be stupid and be alive at the end of this. To please, please, please be alive at the end lf this. Cause Tony didn't know what to do if he wouldn't be.

 

The need to talk to the kid, to make sure this wasn't some figment of his imagination Thanos created to torture Tony some more, overpowered him. 

 

As soon as he got a breath of free time between one alien attack to the other, he spotted Spider-Man and went to his aid. Together, they got rid of the bothers very quickly.

 

Immediately after, his kid excitedly began to tell him everything he could about the time they spent apart in one breath. His usual babble and the adorable little smile Tony could spot on his young face, made everything okay for a second. Made it all worth it. He grabbed the kid by his shoulder and brought him in for the biggest most loving hug he could manage.

 

"I missed you kid."

 

Peter didn't seem to know what to do within the hug, not used to his usually stocky father being so emotional. Then again, for Peter, barely an hour had passed since he'd last seen his fathers, not 5 years. Even then, he hugged back so strong Tony felt tears gathering in his eyes. "This feels good."

 

Definitely, yeah.

 

Tony wished they could stay this way forever. His son, safe in his arms and Tony's heart peaceful for the first time in a little more than 5 years. But the universe needed them apparently.

 

The need which showed itself in it's frankly ugly colors, when Peter, to Tony's absolutely displeasure, was needed to carry out the main game plan. Carrying the gauntlet which absolutely ruined their lives to the time traveling van. So many mosnters on his tail, fighting them group by group.

 

Unfortunately that is exactly the moment Steve first saw his son after their years apart. Fighting entire groups of ugly alien monsters all by himself, holding the gauntlet which could make or break this battle, and sorely losing.

 

Steve sprinted in that direction.

 

He didn't know if the panic choking him inside and out was the fear for the gauntlet being lost, and thus the battle and the universe itself being lost. Or if it was for his son, not wanting him to be hurt, scared or worse for even a second.

 

As Captain America, one of the defenders of the earth and apparently now the entire universe, it was obviously the former. He was to put everything aside for the sake of the people he was protecting.

 

But he was not only Captain America, he was also Steve. He was a husband. A father.

 

And so it could not be anything else but the latter.

 

Steve could not take his son dying a second time. He knew for a fact his husband could not take it as well. And so he was going to make sure it never happened.

 

He couldn't see, but from the other side of the battlefield, an Ironman suit began flying urgently to the same direction he was.

 

And then they both arrived. Before, they were fighting the same war. Now, they were fighting the same battle. Finally, as a family, they were together again.

 

_Look at this, Steve_! He wanted to yell. _Look, I got our kid back_!

 

And so they fought. Sometimes splitting up to singles, or as pairs. But somehow, like a beacon, they always came back to each other.

 

For this reason, as Tony stood in front of Thanos. His husband and his kid stood by his sides. A family of superheros. They seemed invincible together.

 

Tony FELT invincible. He loved it. He loved belonging again.

 

But in this war, like in all others, there are casualties.

 

"I am inevitable."

 

Tony looked at the gauntlet, then back at Thanos, and suddenly remembered who raised Peter to make such bad decisions.

 

"I am Iron Man."

  
  
  
  



End file.
